Keep me warm
by elleran1969
Summary: Stiles and Malia loving and why Malia does what she does a Stalia story.


Keep Me Warm

She was cold again she lay shivering in her bed, and not just cold lonely as a coyote if she wanted companionship it was there, coyotes did not make tight knit packs the way wolves did but they did cooperate hunting and sharing warmth. She needed that even though she had had to eat an injured packmate once she did miss that closeness that being in a pair had brought. She was ready to get up and have a third hot shower when she had a thought, hmm yes it was a good idea she could not see any flaws in it now that she thought about it yes she would do it.

Rising she threw on a top and some sweats put on her runners and climbed out her bedroom window, she knew exactly where she was going. It was late so late actually that it was early, there was no one on the streets she could let herself go feeling the wind in her hair as she ran faster than any ordinary human could.

Here this is it, she stopped and listened she could hear him talking softly to himself she smiled his mouth never seemed to stop, she could see a faint light good he was awake. She leapt up onto the roof and headed to the window carefully sliding it open she climbed in, there he was his side lamp was on but looking at him she realised he wasn't awake.

"I'm sorry I didn't oh god no Scott I don't want to no stop, stop he's bleeding leave him alone.."

His breathing had gotten rapid his words firing out in anguished tones his pulse racing she could smell his anxiety and the fear pouring off him, acting on instinct she lay down next to him stroking his back she whispered softly to him.

"It's ok Stiles Scott's ok shh."

She kept repeating those words until she could feel him start to move the words stopped but his breathing was still rapid he sat up suddenly.

"Who what the fuck, oh my god Malia what are you doing here?" he rubbed his eyes looking at her blearily.

"I was cold," she replied matter of factly.

"Oh yeah right no fur coat, well um what do you wanna do?" he asked softly not wanting to wake his dad.

"This," she answered moving in and kissing him he startled for a moment as usual before leaning into her wrapping his arms around her.

She could feel his heart still beating fast she wanted to help him so she just kept kissing and stroking his bare skin he was so warm and his skin was smooth he felt beautiful to her. Stiles began to move his way kissing down her throat oh she liked that exposing herself to him, he did not know it but her coyote was submitting to his advances and she was happy to allow it, she felt safe with him. She knew that he had sacrificed his soul for her allowing the nogitsune to take control to save her life.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

She pulled off her top and Stiles kissed her again she could feel the warmth of his mouth, she licked into it coyotes also enjoyed the tasting of each others' mouths and she could not get enough of it, Stiles seemed to be enjoying it as well from the sounds he was making.

He started to stroke and mouth at her breasts she pushed into it demanding more she could feel his hardness growing against her thigh and reached down to stroke him.

"Oh yes ah hmm," Stiles moaned.

She pushed down at her pants kicking them out of the bed, Stiles did the same with his red boxers then he reached into his bedside drawer for a moment grabbing something out.

"Malia um how far do you want to go with this? I mean I know at Eichen we were so messed up with the guilt and the dying and stuff but I'm glad we you know, so what I mean is if you want to I'm happy to but we don't have to .."he babbled.

"Stiles shutup please I want to be with you make me warm Stiles," she whispered kissing just below his ear while her hands did other things.

"Oh ok well safety first so just a second," Stiles said slipping on protection.

Malia pulled him over on top of her adjusting herself to fit with him while he could feel how ready she was and slid himself down gently, they kissed for a moment before he started to move she matched him and they soon had an intense rhythm both giving moans and little cries of pleasure.

"Now Stiles now yes," she growled

Malia arched herself into him her nails had lengthened and were digging into his back her eyes were glowing blue he could feel himself ready to explode and when he did every thought disappeared in a glow he was oblivious to everything except for the beautiful girl beneath him who was in the throes of her own explosion. Malia's toes had curled as she felt Stiles' release fill her it was so intense she could feel every part of her body tingling and thrumming with pleasure.

They both lay for a moment joined Stiles' head resting gently on Malia's shoulder both breathing hard totally spent. Finally Stiles raised his head and looked at Malia who smiled at him he kissed her and slid to the side of the bed, she rose and quietly went to the bathroom, when she got back she climbed into bed with him again. He moved around but she held him tight wrapping herself around his back she felt so warm with her body pressed against his, he slept without any nightmares and the lamp off for the rest of the night.

The next day when he got up she was gone he sighed sadly for a moment before showering at least he might see her at school.

"Hi Stiles," she greeted him at lunch.

"Oh um hi how are you? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes of course I am are you?" she sounded confused.

"Yeah I just thought," he trailed off.

"Thought what?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing it's fine let's eat, Scott and the others are over there," he indicated to an outside table.

As they walked over together she heard him give a little sigh she did find this boy a bit confusing she wasn't sure what he wanted her to say.

That night she did not leave it quite so late to head over to Stiles place she wondered what to expect this time she listened just outside the window for a moment.

"Allison where are you? I can't see you I'm coming just keep talking I'm following you I no! Allison please don't die it's my fault oh god I'm sorry," he was almost crying.

She couldn't take hearing his pain and guilt any more so she just climbed into his bed spooning her body around him and whispering his name softly.

"Uh Malia?" Stiles was less startled this time she could feel his heart rate start to settle as she kissed the back of his neck.

He rolled over and looked at her he had his lamp on again she wondered if he needed it to sleep, he stroked her face pushing stray hair away as she kissed his fingers.

"I didn't know if you were coming back," he whispered.

"Of course I came back," she replied he was so odd she thought.

"Good I'm glad I like having you here," he smiled a little at her.

"I like being here, you're here and it's warm."

She snuggled into him kissing his collar bone and running her hands down his arms he pulled her close and tight it felt so good to her he wanted her and he needed her just as she needed him. She did not understand why her mate thought she would not come back she belonged with him and he with her she would always come back to him.

They made love again it seemed Stiles was even more urgent as if he thought she would disappear they rode the waves of their passion together and again they both slept soundly.

"You're still here," Stiles looked at her with wonder the next morning.

"Yes I heard your dad leave so I thought I would stay, my dad is getting used to me taking off so I will just text him and let him know I am going to school," she replied kissing him lightly.

"So you only left so my dad wouldn't catch us?"

"Well it seems like people can be funny about sex so I thought we should talk about it first before we tell your dad," she tilted her head at him.

"You know I think that's a good idea maybe we'll just you know save it for a while my dad has had enough on his mind lately," he grinned.

"Oh ok what about my dad?" she asked.

"Your dad with the guns and bear traps hmm you know let's just wait a while to tell him just to be fair, ok?" Stiles heart rate had increased again.

"Ok sure," she nodded and heard his heart decelerate interesting she thought.

After that she tried to come to Stiles nearly every night she often interrupted another nightmare, she understood she still had her own fairly regularly seeing two terrified faces she loved looking at her accusingly. She found when she was with him the nightmares were gone it was as if they were able to cancel each other's pain for a little while.

On the nights she was with him she couldn't help marking his back especially for those times when she could not be with him, the marks showed he was hers to any rivals. She wished he could do the same to her but any marks he made just healed blast it, but it made her happy to know when she looked at him at school that her marks were on him.

They were heading out to save Derek and he was yelling at her she could not understand it why was he so angry she was only trying to protect him and she was the one with the injury, then he said he thought she would leave him.

"I wouldn't leave without you."

"Really?" he sounded so surprised.

" I would never leave without you," she said looking at him.

She looked around at the two potential rivals in the back seat.

"Them I would leave," she told him firmly.

My take on why Malia does some of the things she does I am loving her and Stiles.


End file.
